


Pieces of the Soul

by anachronism



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Epic bro-dom that is the Winchester brothers, Gen, Oneshot, because not even the forces that control the after-life will be able to tear those two apart, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying was supposed to give you a clean slate, but Sam's existence has never been that easy. Echoes of his life have followed him into the afterlife, and now he has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kind of blind-sided me. AU in all the obvious places. Read at your own risk.

The Eleventh Division: the heavy hitters, thrill-seekers and adrenaline junkies. While Sam may have preferred the Fourth Division, or even the Fifth, Dean had taken a shine to the Eleventh early on in their academy days. Sam had agreed that it had a certain charm to it while Dean pointed out that Sam was a heavy hitter in his own right and that he had no inclination toward healing whatsoever.

The point of all this being to keep the promise they had made to each other long before they died – to never separate again. It was how they’d ended up in the Soul Society to begin with.

Sam learned some healing kido anyway, plus a whole host of other spells. He may have possessed the most comprehensive knowledge of ‘magic’ in the Eleventh Division but he wielded it with a ruthlessness that even Captain Zaraki admired. Those who didn’t approve quickly discovered that Sam’s skill in zanjutsu and hakudo far outstripped his skill in kido. In short, he was a monstrous opponent. Together with Dean and his shikai they made a terrifying team.

Sometimes even that wasn’t enough.

They weren’t supposed to encounter a Gillian-class hollow on their eighth trip to the Living World. Experience wasn’t a problem. They simply lacked the sheer power necessary to take the sky-scraper-sized hollow down. Dean and his shikai had managed to inflict a good deal of damage on it. Of course that was before he had been knocked out.

Sam stood protectively over his brother, shooting spell after spell at the steadily approaching hollow. Backup was on its way, but Sam knew that it would come too late; and he was too weak to save the both of them.

_But you’re not,_ a voice whispered in his head. _You have all the power you need – and more! – at your disposal. You need only call my name._

Sam ignored his zanpaktou. Instead, he shot off another spell.

_C’mon Sam,_ the voice cajoled, _you know who I am. You’ve always known. We’ve always been a part of each other._

Sweat crept down Sam’s forehead, jaw and neck. He abandoned kido in favor of a firmer grip on his zanpaktou and the resolution that, no matter what, they weren’t going to die here.

Well, he amended, Dean wasn’t at any rate.

_That’s right,_ the voice said, smooth as butter. It was a voice Sam had long-ago learned to mistrust. _You can’t protect Dean on your own, not when you aren’t giving this fight your all._

“Shut up,” Sam snapped aloud. “You’re distracting me.”

_From what, hmm?_ Sam could almost see the smirk curling up at his zanpaktou’s mouth. _The lies you’ve created so neatly for yourself? Sammy, all I want to do is help._

Damn him for sounding so earnest. Damn himself for believing it. Damn the rules of the cosmos for giving him a zanpaktou with a face and name that made it impossible to escape his past. Most of all, damn the Gillian hollow who’s slowly descending hand made it even more impossible to escape the inevitable.

With a last desperate glance to see if his backup had arrived, Sam steeled himself and raised his zanpaktou. A giddy feeling that was not his ( _Whatever helps you sleep at night Sammy_ ) rose with it and he called out, “Rise, Morning Star!”


End file.
